


Promise Me Everything

by ThusSpokeRaven



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Mentions of Hank Foxx, New Beginnings, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Trust, foxxay - Freeform, goodeday, witches in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThusSpokeRaven/pseuds/ThusSpokeRaven
Summary: Cordelia finally decides to put her needs before the Coven. At least for one night.





	Promise Me Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated.

* * *

* * *

 

 

Cordelia began sorting the envelopes.  She sighed. Somewhere along the way her life as a Supreme had hit a bit of a rut.  She sighed and rubbed her temple. It seemed the sum total of her job was to prepare the next generation to make the world safe for witches.  It could make for some long days. 

 

Cordelia picked her mail back up.  She had decided to put her personal life on hold to avoid all risk of becoming Fiona.  The last crisis involved a court case regarding the use of witch abilities in self defense and that was mostly lawyers doing the heavy lifting.  Maybe it was time to take time for herself...plus one. She smiled as she extracted an invitation. 

 

Misty frowned.  The road was a good bit from her little shack, but sound carried in the quiet.  Someone was coming up the butt rattling road that led to the head of the trail to her place.  She put the small bundle of dried herbs up on a shelf. The swamp witch touched the head of a cat who wandered through the area from time to time and walked up the trail.  A smile spread slowly as she caught sight of the car beyond the trees. “Cordelia,” she called out.

 

The Supreme joined the beautiful witch among the trees.  She had long ago accepted the feelings she had for this extraordinary woman, but had decided that love was just one more thing she had no time for.  Time to fix things. She cocked her head. “Misty. Come with me tonight.”

 

A puzzled look formed.  “For what?”

 

“For my pleasure and, I hope, yours.”  Cordelia gestured to the car. “I have an outfit for you at the Academy.”

 

The swamp witch decided to play along.  “And will there be food involved? Mite peckish here..”

 

Cordelia chuckled and took Misty’s chin in her fingers.  “I will have to look to satisfying your appetites then,” she said, her lips a breath from Misty’s before she drew back and began walking to the car.

 

Misty was confused by Cordelia’s sudden switch from careful but sweet friendship to flirting of all things.  She had longed for the Supreme since they met, but she refused to get her hopes up. The younger witch followed her Supreme to the car trying to figure out what was up.  “Wait. What outfit?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Misty came out from behind the screen.  She wore a very non- Stevie, vaguely Madisonesque dress and heels.  While she was used to the tall boots she had found and fell in love with in a musty smelling thrift store, these heels were just different.  No chunky heels here, she was standing on flower stems. She walked over to the mirror and turned slowly. Misty gave herself a whistle and slid her hands down her sides slowly smoothing the fabric.  “Used to it a little looser.”

 

Delia came up behind her and admired their reflection.  “You look exquisite.” Her head cocked. “There is something missing.”

 

Misty turned with an expression of concern to find Cordelia removing a delicate collar of leather and chain from a box.  “Oh wow.”

 

The Supreme stepped close and watched as Misty’s fingers reached out to almost touch the links   The older woman’s finger stroked the thin band of black leather with two thin chains that dropped from the sides and met again in front where a decorative hasp and loop lay over the opening.  “If you would like to wear this, I would like something in return.”

 

“What?”

 

“Promise me everything tonight.  I want your trust and acceptance.  If you aren’t happy, we can stop and talk, but I hope you will put yourself in my hands.”

 

Misty smiled and took the collar, putting it on.  “You have always had it.”

 

Cordelia stroked the younger woman’s cheek.  “Thank you.” She turned back to the box and removed an antique lock in the shape of a heart and closed it over the hasp.  “I am looking forward to this evening with you.” She stepped back and looked at the swamp witch from the top of her hair to the tip of her toes.  “Perfect. Now… we will need to go or we risk not being fashionably late, but unbearably rudely late.” She picked up her clutch and offered her hand.

 

Misty smiled and thoroughly enjoyed the feel of those long warm fingers in hers as they made their way to the car.

 

* * *

 

 

Entering the art gallery, they saw small crowds in various groupings with occasional lulls of discussion only as champagne trays swept by.  With light fingertips at the small of Misty’s back, Cordelia guided them to a large photograph of a woman wrapped in ropes. Her eyes looked into the camera with trust and need in them.  Misty looked at the way the ropes made delicate patterns that lightly pressed against the skin. She knew it was frowned upon, but a part of her wished that she could touch the picture and somehow see the moments before and after the shot.  

 

Cordelia looked at the beautiful blonde entranced by the picture.  She smiled. Misty was seeing all of this for the first time and it was like seeing it herself the same way.  The Supreme followed as Misty moved to the next in which a woman in a white silk shirt was bound and suspended beneath a gnarled old tree.  Misty looked at Cordelia a moment before looking back. She wondered if this is what Cordelia sought her trust and acceptance for. Her hand touched Cordelia’s seeking a grounding contact as she absorbed what she was seeing in picture after picture.

 

“Hank was all over sex magick, but when I tried to show him this, talk about it… he thought it was weird and abusive, especially given that I wanted to tie the ropes.”

 

Misty looked the older woman in the face.  “He never saw the way the men and women in these photos look did he?”

 

Cordelia shook her head.  “He never wanted to.”

 

About to speak, Misty was stopped by the sight of a woman in a robe following a tall woman with a long red braid approaching a structure in the center of the room.  Cordelia guided her closer as the clumps of people circled the structure. Misty smiled to see the way the woman in the robe carried herself like a queen even as the robe was removed.  The ropes were soon weaving around her and the woman looked to the red head with trust as her hands were bound as if in gloves together and behind her. A tug at one of the lines closed the fingers on an apple.  As the ropes layered on, Misty found herself not watching them at all but the face of the woman within. Again and again, she found herself drawn to that serene expression. Her fingers tightened on Cordelia’s as the redhead finished and the other viewers began to discuss the scene.

 

“Misty?” Cordelia asked quietly.

 

“I’m ready,” she replied simply.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Misty looked into the mirror after Cordelia placed her in front of it.  She smiled. It was so hard for her to trust but Delia was different. She would place her life in the Supreme’s hands without a moment’s hesitation and the thought that she was able to give the love of her life something that even Hank couldn’t made her happy.

 

Cordelia smiled as she looked at the younger woman in the reflection.  There was something so beautiful in having this with Misty and being able to watch her face from any angle.  Delia began to draw off Misty’s clothing, occasionally offering a steadying hand until the swamp witch stood in only the collar and the heels.  Delia ran her fingertips over Misty’s back down to the curve of her nates. Her eyes rose to meet Misty’s in the mirror. She wanted to pull Misty over her knee and warm her ass before they even began with the ropes but one step at a time. She ran her fingers around Misty’s hip to stand before her.  Retrieving the ropes she had purchased years before from the table nearby she looked Misty over. Her fingers wrapped around the heart shaped lock pulling the swamp witch into a kiss that soon had her toes curling

Delia stepped back, not wanting to lose this chance to experience this with Misty to her lust.  She drew the ropes down weaving them into a corset before drawing the rope between the swamp witch’s legs.  The Supreme felt something frisson deep inside as Misty moaned as the rope brushed her clit. It would have taken a truly oblivious person not to see how wet the younger woman was becoming being the center of Delia’s world.  Cordelia slid a finger along the rope and then pressed second knuckle deep. Misty rocked forward on her finger. 

 

Drawing the finger free, Cordelia touched her tongue to the wetness there.  She hummed. “So beautiful,” she purred offering her finger to the swamp witch.  Misty took it into her mouth, running her tongue over it. “Good girl,” Delia said, approving of the way Misty was taking to all this.  Drawing her finger free, she began wrapping Misty’s wrists and then her legs. “Kneel,” she said quietly. “I’ll steady you.”

 

Misty knelt and watched in the mirror as Delia finished tying her in position.  She loved that expression on her love’s face, A part of her wanted to reach for her and make love with her, no ropes, no nothing but the other part wanted to give Delia this and loved the way it felt to give every ounce of her trust to another living being.  Her eyes closed and she moaned as the rope drew again over her breasts and across her clit.

 

Delia knelt behind Misty and ran her fingers over Misty’s chest, tweaking her nipples as she explored, smiling at Misty’s intake of breath.  “So perfect. More beautiful than I ever imagined.” Her fingers slid over the back of the corset pattern to Misty’s ass. Her hand pressed lightly guiding Misty to lower her top half placing her bound hands on the floor. 

 

The Supreme ran her fingers over the creamy skin before her before lightly tugging the ropes on each leg, urging them apart.  Misty caught her breath as the cool air hit the dampness between her legs. Casting her eyes to the mirror, she saw Delia’s face begin to take on a truly hungry cast.  It made her shiver with desire to know that Cordelia wanted her too.

 

Delia caught the shiver and looked up at Misty in the mirror.  She smiled. From the look on Misty’s face it was definitely not fear or cold. Her belief was confirmed at the way Misty moved her hips toward the Supreme, the ropes even taking on something of the dampness growing and flowing.  

 

Delia tsked.  “Naughty,” she purred giving a light spank to Misty’s left cheek.  She nearly shivered in delight herself as Misty mewed and rocked back toward her.  Delia slid a hand to the small of Misty’s back. “You are mine tonight,” she confirmed.

 

“To do with as you will,” Misty whispered. 

 

Cordelia watched Misty’s face in the mirror for any hint of edging.  None. She spanked Misty’s right cheek to find Misty instinctively pull for only the briefest moment before pushing back for more.  Delia moved to her love’s side. Her hand began peppering Misty who responded with alternating moans and yelps. Delia began alternating the spanks with fingers sliding through her hot wet center.  She smiled. Misty had given her so much, perhaps it was time to give her what her rocking hips and swollen center were screaming for.

 

Delia lightly pinched Misty’s clit before her fingers sank into the Cajun.  The feeling of the younger woman’s muscles moving under those fingers told her that Misty was already close.  “Cum for me when you’re ready,” she instructed before setting a hard fast rhythm for the younger woman.

 

Misty was already transported before Delia began spanking her, but something about the way her Supreme touched her or looked at her…. It was all so sexy and powerful and she knew she would have soaked underwear had she been wearing any..  Delia wanting her to cum and finger fucking her just set her on fire and she came like an atom bomb. 

 

Cordelia pressed fingers deep inside as Misty came on them.  She was so wet watching the beautiful blond moving under her touches.  A stiff breeze could make her cum at this point, but first she had to take care of the beautiful soul who so trusted her. The beautiful soul she loved.

 

Misty eventually gained control of herself and looked into Delia’s eyes with love.  She wondered why Delia had waited so long to come to her with this but she prayed Delia would never wait again.  She felt them bound inexorably and eternally in a moment.


End file.
